GEMINI
by Reenace14
Summary: Luhan dan Minseok saling mencintai Hal itu sudah digariskan oleh takdir. Namun, sejak awal, cinta memang terlarang bagi mereka berdua. Terutama ketika melibatkan kehancuran dunia. EXO OT12 Fanfiction. LuMin, ChanBaek, KaiSoo. Don't Like, Don't Read.


**Gemini**

EXO Fanfiction

AU! Supernatural! Romance! Drama! GS

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Tokoh milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan FF ini milik saya. Siapa yang tahu kalau suatu saat Sehun juga bisa jadi milik saya? :D

Warning : Typos, Ide pasaran, GS for uke

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 0: Awal Mula

Sampai sekarang, kerajaan langit terbelah menjadi dua. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja memang sudah seperti itu sejak awal mula. Putih dengan putih, dan hitam dengan hitam. Terpisah bagai kutub magnet berlawanan arah yang saling bertentangan. Seperti biasa, antara hitam dan putih tidak pernah ada kedamaian. Namun, jangan sekali-kali berdebat tentang siapa yang lebih jahat. Karena suatu hal tidak akan pernah baik jika dilihat dari salah satu persepsi saja.

Putih berada di barat. Sesuai warnanya, bisa kau tebak kerajaan itu seperti apa. Istananya tinggi karena jelas penghuninya menyukai ketinggian. Istana itu terbuat dari marmer putih, ubinnya selalu dipoles mengilat, begitu juga dengan ratusan jendela kaca yang menjadi dindingnya. Jangan tanya seperti apa megahnya, sedangkan setiap pintunya saja bersepuh emas dan berhias permata di setiap pegangannya. Setiap jendela punya gorden yang warnanya emas gelap, digantungi ornamen mutiara yang besarnya nyaris seukuran bola pingpong. Lalu lantainya dibuat transparan, gunanya agar tiap orang yang menapak di sana merasa seperti berjalan di atas awan. Siapapun yang tidak menyukainya pasti punya _acrophobia_. Tapi jangan mengeluh jika punya kesempatan datang kesana. Apalagi jika dipersilakan berjalan menyusuri selasar berkanopi tumbuhan berbunga merah atau putih atau merah jambu yang mengelilingi seluruh istana. Dihiasi ratusan atau ribuan kupu-kupu berwarna pelangi yang terbang mengitari pilar-pilar berbentuk dewa yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Tinggi, di salah satu menara negeri putih, seorang dengan jubah biru muda tengah menggariskan sesuatu di atas kanvas. Heran juga kenapa ada dewa yang punya hobi melukis seperti ini, terutama ketika dia bisa saja menjentikkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya untuk membuat sebuah gambar bergerak layaknya nyata.

Jari-jari putih itu menggores warna menggunakan kuas. Hitam di atas putih, lalu jadi abu-abu. Hanya gambaran langit malam yang tampak berbadai, mengitari lingkaran berwarna kekuningan yang sepertinya dimaksudkan sebagai bulan purnama.

"Hahh, tidak buruk juga."

Dewa itu memang suka memuji diri sendiri. Padahal lukisannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan gambaran anak usia prasekolah di Bumi. Laki-laki itu berambut pendek agak berantakan, warnanya merah muda dengan biru di beberapa bagian. Dia memang terkenal eksentrik, disamping selalu tersenyum walau tidak ada hal yang begitu lucu, dia juga suka sekali mengganti warna rambut. Tinggal menjentikkan jari dan rambutmu berganti warna, menyenangkan sekali bukan? Membuat pekerjaan para _hairstylish_ di seluruh dunia tampak tidak ada gunanya.

"Begini baru bagus." Seseorang menginterupsi dari belakang laki-laki itu, menjentikkan jarinya pelan lalu seketika lukisan itu hidup.

Hidup secara harfiah, tetapi di atas kanvas. Awan-awan badai abu-abu itu bergerak-gerak, perlahan menghalangi sinar purnama yang berpendar agak lemah. Lalu menutupinya sehingga seluruh kanvas berubah warna jadi abu-abu pekat. Gelap tanpa ada cahaya sedikit pun.

"Kau senang sekali mengganggu kesenangan, Suho _Hyung_." Dewa bersurai merah muda itu menatap kanvasnya nanar. Ia menghabiskan kira-kira sejam untuk membuatnya dan dihancurkan dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik. "Bukannya kau harus menjaga pintu air atau apa?"

Dia berbalik, menghadap dewa air dihadapannya, tersenyum simpul. Rambut Suho juga berpotongan pendek, dibuat ikal, poninya meliuk-liuk menutupi dahinya. Tampaknya dewa dari negeri air ini baru saja menonton acara manusia yang berisi _boyband_ sehingga gaya rambutnya dibuat mengikuti tren yang sedang berlaku—setidaknya di dunia manusia—sementara tangannya terlipat di dada, membuat jubah warna hijau tosca-nya melekuk di beberapa bagian.

"Begitu kau menyambut temanmu yang berbaik hati mengunjungimu?"

Yang satunya berbalik dari kanvas yang kini terlihat begitu menyebalkan. Tapi wajahnya tersenyum, dia selalu begitu. "Bagaimana kau bisa naik? Kau tidak punya sayap, seingatku."

Si dewa air menggerakkan jarinya untuk membuat sebuah sofa transparan berbahan air. Agak jauh dari tepian menara, biar bagaimanapun dia tidak terlalu menyukai berada di posisi yang begitu tinggi. Membayangkan akan jatuh saja—walaupun hidup abadi—dia merasa ngeri.

"Memang tidak, sayap tidak bisa membantumu berenang, Chanyeol. Aku naik dengan air tentu saja. Apa lagi yang bisa membantuku?"

Chanyeol terbahak, seraya mengangguk-angguk maklum. Temannya ini, setelah melewati portal antara negeri air dan negeri langit, dia pasti menggunakan air untuk berselancar dari dasar menara hingga ke puncaknya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan makhluk _non_ negeri langit untuk ke atas.

"Tumben kau datang sendiri ke sini?" Chanyeol heran, biasanya Suho hanya akan mengirim pesan yang ditulis di es yang akan mencair begitu pesannya selesai dibaca.

"Aku bosan, ayo ke dunia manusia." Tampaknya dia merasa kurang puas dalam memperhatikan _boyband-boyband_ yang menari melalui televisi selama sebulan terakhir ini sehingga ingin melihatnya secara langsung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau calon raja langit, tidakkah kau ingin kesana sebelum kau sibuk memimpin?"

"Aku bukan putera mahkota." Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya, perlahan sebuah sofa berbahan bulu lembut muncul dari ketiadaan. "Hanya bangsawan biasa sepertiku mana bisa jadi raja?" Chanyeol duduk di sana, memejamkan matanya pelan.

"Jangan merendah, aku tahu calon istrimu anak raja. Secara tidak langsung kau pewaris takhta." Suho berucap pelan, dia ingin punya teman berpetualang di Bumi. "Lagipula, calon istrimu ada di sana, kau tak mau berkenalan?" Suho selalu tahu apa pun yang ia ingin tahu, tidak heran dia bahkan mengetahui sesuatu yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu.

Meskipun begitu, biar bagaimanpun negeri langit memiliki peraturan lebih ketat dibanding tempat mana pun di dunia para dewa. Terutama peraturan negeri putih menyangkut putri mereka satu-satunya. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu diizinkan atau tidak."

"Tenang saja, pasti diizinkan. Bilang saja kau mau menjaganya, tidak ada susahnya bukan?"

"Baiklah. Akan kucoba." Chanyeol membuka matanya yang berubah menjadi biru terang, dia tertawa seperti dia yang biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika kau sudah terbiasa dengan keramahan negeri putih, maka sangat mungkin untuk merasa sedikit tertekan di negeri hitam. Jika. putih didominasi oleh emas dan putih, tentu saja warga kerajaan hitam sangat menyukai warna hitam. Seperti sayap mereka, istana yang dibangun berupa benteng itu terbuat dari granit berwarna hitam legam. Namun, agak lebih manusiawi daripada negeri putih, lantai di kastil kerajaan hitam tidak seluruhnya transparan. Beberapa ruangan memiliki jendela heksagonal dilantainya. Mengarah langsung ke dunia manusia yang disebut Bumi dibawahnya. Taman-taman dihiasi bunga-bunga mawar berwarna putih yang berubah perak saat malam tiba dan merah darah, sama seperti ribuan batu _ruby_ yang berkilauan di sepanjang lorong istana. Tapi disitulah letak kesenangannya. Terutama menyaksikan hewan-hewan yang beterbangan diantara pilar-pilar heksagonal yang berdiri arogan, tinggi sekali hingga tak terlihat dimana puncaknya berada.

Tidak semua hal di negeri hitam berwarna hitam. Setidaknya tidak dengan air di sana. Airnya bahkan sejernih mata air, karena memang berasal dari sumbernya di negeri air secara langsung. Iklim negeri para dewa tidak sama seperti musim di dunia manusia. Ketiga pangeran muda negeri hitam, berendam di pemandian raksasa itu hanya karena mereka suka, bukan karena panasnya cuaca. Hobi yang tidak lazim, terutama untuk putera mahkota negeri langit, tapi lelaki bersurai cokelat madu itu suka sekali berenang. Hari ini, ia bahkan belum keluar walau hanya sedetik saja dari kolam sedalam lebih dari dua meter itu.

Bergerak, menyibak air, menyelam, sudah ia lakukan hingga mungkin ia telah berkeliling lebih dari seratus kali dalam kolam itu. Dua saudaranya sepertinya sudah merasa bosan. Yang berambut pirang dan berkulit paling putih menyerah untuk menemani kakak tertuanya lebih lama. Dia keluar dari dalam kolam, disambut seorang dayang yang dengan sigap memakaikan jubah mandi seputih susu ke badannya. Dia yang paling muda, berjalan ke tepian kolam renang yang tertutup kanopi berbentuk awan halus, menuju ke arah kakak kembarnya.

"Kau selesai juga akhirnya." Jika dilihat-lihat, pangeran kedua ini punya warna kulit yang paling gelap dibanding saudaranya yang lain. Namun, terlihat serasi dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang begitu tebal.

Si pirang mengangkat bahu, malas menjawab sesuatu karena itu tidak perlu. Dia duduk di kursi lain, tepat di sebelah si hitam, setelah mengambil benda yang sepertinya majalah kaum manusia dari atas bangku itu. Wajahnya sendiri terpampang di sampulnya. Seolah menatap dingin dengan sorot matanya yang begitu tajam.

"Kau selalu terlihat memesona, Sehun, kuakui itu."

Si pirang menghela nafas, lalu meletakkan majalah itu di pangkuannya, atensinya mengarah ke kolam renang yang airnya bergerak-gerak tak karuan. Dia sudah tahu kalau dia mempesona, sejak lahir sudah begitu, jadi dia tidak perlu menjawab. Baginya hal yang menarik saat ini adalah mengawasi kakak pertamanya yang berenang dengan cepat, menyibak air kemana-mana hingga membasahi tepian kolam pemandian. Air mengalir keluar, meluber melewati kolam marmer yang berwarna tembaga itu.

"Oh iya, aku lebih suka pakaianmu yang ini," si hitam membuka suara lagi. Menunjuk salah satu halaman dari majalah yang lain dimana Sehun memakai kaos _V-neck_ putih polos. "Kau jadi kelihatan seksi,"

"Diam, Jongin." Sehun menjawab singkat, mengabaikan cengiran kakaknya yang kentara sekali melirik jubah mandi Sehun yang mengekspos sedikit dari dada putihnya yang cukup berotot.

"Oh, Luhan _Hyung_ akhirnya berhenti?" Jongin bertanya heran setelah kolam itu berhenti bersuara. Riak air tiba-tiba menjadi begitu tenang, tanpa gelombang sedikit pun.

Lalu, Luhan keluar dari kolam itu, seorang dayang memakaikan jubah yang mirip dengan milik Sehun. Hanya saja warnanya emas. Luhan berjalan pelan. Ada sesuatu yang memesona ketika ia bergerak. Dia tidak setinggi kedua adiknya, tidak juga setampan mereka. Dia cenderung memiliki garis wajah yang lebih feminin malah. Tapi dia berkharisma, berbeda dengan kharisma Jongin yang cenderung terasa seksi, atau kharisma Sehun yang dingin. Luhan memiliki pesona yang mengintimidasi. Ada kesan mendominasi dari caranya bergerak. Ada keinginan untuk menguasai dari keberadaannya. Itu karena dia memang terlahir sebagai putera mahkota. Jangan kira negeri langit memilih putera mahkota dari anak tertua. Tidak, mereka _tidak_ memakai cara kuno itu. Negeri langit menggunakan gerhana untuk menentukan segalanya. Dan Luhan, lahir pada saat gerhana bulan merah, gerhana terkuat yang pernah ada. Oleh karena itu, dia hidup dengan takdir sebagai penerus raja langit.

Dan kini, calon raja negeri hitam itu merasa bosan. _Calon raja langit yang merasa bosan hidup dikelilingi awan dan bintang-bintang_. Oleh karena itu dia merajuk. Seharian berada di kolam adalah salah satu aksi protes. Tentu saja setelah serangkaian aksi lain yang belum juga memberikan hasil sesuai apa yang ia inginkan. Membuat kekesalannya semakin memuncak, ia bahkan menghempaskan diri dengan kasar ke kursi di sebelah kanan Jongin. Kemudian menutup matanya yang beriris cokelat gelap.

"Mereka belum mengizinkanku," yang dimaksud mereka adalah dewan kecil yang dibentuk ayahnya, beranggotakan tiga orang dewa tua yang selalu didengarkan nasihatnya, dan dipimpin oleh seorang _Grand Master_ yang paling membosankan di dunia dewa.

"Mengizinkan apa?" Jongin bertanya meski sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi dia suka menggoda yang lain, mana peduli jika yang digoda adalah putera mahkota yang sumbu kesabarannya agak pendek dan sangat arogan.

"Turun, tentu saja." Yang dimaksud turun adalah ke dunia manusia. "Menurut kalian kesalahanku belum cukup?"

"Sudah cukup, _Hyung_." Sehun yang menukas cepat.

Dalam benaknya, Sehun mengulang adegan-adegan aksi protes kakaknya yang sedikit gila. Seperti menerbangkan semua benda di kastil hitam dengan kekuatan telekinesisnya, atau mengganti air kolam raja dengan darah banteng. Luhan juga pernah menutup matahari dengan awan pekat, hingga negeri hitam tidak merasakan siang hari selama seminggu penuh. Tapi Luhan dimaafkan, padahal jika Sehun atau Jongin yang melakukan kesalahan sekonyol itu, mereka pasti akan dihukum lebih dari sebulan. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan, kiamat bisa saja terjadi setiap hari karena Luhan dan dia tetap tidak akan pernah diizinkan melewati portal Bumi walau untuk sedetik saja.

"Kurasa aku harus tidur dengan salah satu dari kalian agar aku diturunkan ke Bumi." Ide gila yang lain diucapkan dengan nada yang begitu ringan.

"Ide bagus," Jongin terkekeh, "tidak sulit membayangkan _Hyung_ mendesah di bawah tubuhku..." Dia melanjutkan.

"Dengan wajah secantik itu." Luhan mendengus, dia tidak suka dipanggil cantik.

Sehun mengernyit, "Cara terburuk untuk turun ke Bumi." Ia membetulkan letak duduknya agar ia bisa melihat Luhan dengan lebih jelas. "Sebagai hukuman, _Hyung_ akan _dibuang_ ke Bumi tanpa kekuatan. Dan kau pasti sangat bodoh jika melakukan itu."

"Habisnya, kalian berdua selalu bebas naik turun kapan saja," Luhan memang selalu iri dengan Sehun dan Jongin yang sering turun ke Bumi, sesering pergi ke toilet.

"Karena kau putera mahkota, kau harus belajar," Sehun berujar sabar, seolah kakaknya adalah anak berusia lima tahun yang sedang merajuk parah. _Dan kau memang masih perlu banyak belajar._ Sehun membatin.

Luhan terdiam, dia merasa bosan, bosan setengah mati, hanya duduk di perpustakaan dan mendengarkan _Grand Master_ menceritakan kisah-kisah heroik negeri hitam yang kebanyakan melibatkan sedikit penindasan bagi negeri putih. Luhan bosan karena cerita-cerita itu sudah diulang-ulang sejak dia berusia lima.

 _Hampir 500 tahun mendengar cerita yang sama siapa saja juga pasti merasa frustrasi._

Luhan juga bosan mandi berjam-jam meskipun air yang mengalir ke kolam berasal dari negeri air secara langsung itu punya daya magis. Tapi Luhan tetap bosan, sekaligus sedikit iri melihat kedua adiknya. Mereka sering turun ke Bumi, dan mereka menjadi artis di sana. Sehun adalah seorang model, dan Jongin adalah seorang penyanyi. Jika Luhan turun ke Bumi, dia pasti akan jadi aktor yang jauh lebih terkenal dari kedua adiknya ini.

"Begini saja, _Hyung_ , kuberi tahu caramu ke sana," Jongin berbisik pelan agar Sehun tidak bisa mendengarnya. Bagaimana pun, Sehun adalah yang paling disiplin dan paling bijak diantara mereka. Dengan kata lain Sehun selalu punya otak yang rasional dengan toleransi kecil terhadap sebuah ide gila.

Tapi, Sehun masih mendengar bisikan Jongin. Melalui angin yang berembus mematuhi perintahnya. Ide yang sembrono, meskipun Sehun akui, itu adalah gagasan tercerdas yang pernah dicetuskan oleh Jongin selama mereka hidup sebagai saudara kembar. Untuk kali ini, Sehun hanya akan diam dan memperhatikan hal bodoh lain yang akan saudara-saudaranya lakukan. Sedikit banyak, dia merasa penasaran juga akan hasil akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Grand Master_ menoleh tanpa minat ketika mendengar cerita Luhan yang diucapkan dengan nada panik. Jelas dia tahu ini adalah salah satu taktik putera mahkota itu untuk turun ke Bumi. Terlihat jelas. Tapi, untuk saat ini, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan. Terutama jika hal itu menyangkut batu bulan.

"Aku tidak sengaja, _sungguh_." Luhan berkata, nadanya terdengar gusar. Pipi kanannya sedikit lebam, hasil adu tonjok dengan Jongin sore tadi. "Kami bertengkar, lalu bandul itu terjatuh. Aku tidak tahu kalau kami berada di dekat portal."

 _Grand Master_ memijit keningnya pelan, sedikit pusing karena di usianya yang hampir mencapai 3000 tahun itu dia harus mengurusi putera mahkota pemberontak macam Luhan. Tentu saja dia tahu jika Luhan berbohong. Meskipun lebam di pipi Luhan itu betulan, dan darah yang masih mengalir dari pelipis Jongin itu juga bukan buatan. Tapi dia tahu, ini hanya salah satu dari alasan Luhan untuk turun ke Bumi saja. Luhan itu pencemburu, dia pasti iri ketika kedua saudaranya yang lain selalu turun ke Bumi seolah tempat itu adalah rumah mereka yang lain. Namun, _Grand Master_ merasa berat hati untuk memenuhi keinginan Luhan, karena turun ke Bumi adalah larangan terbesar dalam hidup Luhan.

 _Tapi, jika sudah begini..._

"Yang Mulia, kau semestinya _tahu_ konsekuensinya?" _Grand Master_ bertanya dengan nada menyelidik, sementara Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Tapi, batu itu hanya bisa dipegang olehmu, mau bagaimana lagi?" Sehun mengangguk lagi, entah bagian mana yang sebenarnya ia setujui.

Bandul kalung Luhan, dibuat dari batu bulan. Bentuknya juga seperti bulan sabit, dan batu itu punya daya magis tersendiri. Hanya bisa disentuh oleh pemiliknya, selain Luhan benda itu akan membakar habis tubuh pemegangnya, terutama jika hanya dewa minor saja. Tadi, sebelum melakukan semacam gulat, Luhan sudah melonggarkan rantai kalungnya sehingga memudahkan Jongin yang _tidak sengaja_ menarik benda itu hingga jatuh.

"Berharap saja benda itu terjatuh ke tangan manusia biasa, jika tidak, mungkin kau harus bertanggung jawab akan kematian beberapa dewa."

Luhan menunduk, memang berisiko tinggi menjatuhkan benda yang begitu berbahaya ke Bumi. Tapi jika tidak begini, dia tidak akan bisa turun. "Maafkan aku," Luhan berucap pelan, penyesalannya tidak dibuat-buat.

 _Grand Master_ tidak menjawab. Dia memainkan cawan emas besar berisi cairan pekat kebiruan yang bercahaya. Dia ingin melihat kemana benda itu terjatuh. "Aku akan membuka portalnya besok pagi, sebagai hukuman, kau harus turun tanpa kekuatan." Ucap orang tua itu.

"Apa? Tidak bisa begitu, _Master_ — " protes Sehun hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam. _Grand Master_ tidak bisa dibantah, kali ini Luhan sudah bertindak sangat kelewatan.

 _Grand Master_ menggoyang-goyangkan cawan emas itu, tapi dia tetap tidak dapat melihat apapun di sana. Berhenti mencoba, dia berbalik ke arah Luhan yang menatap kosong, lalu menjumpai Jongin yang memberi tatapan menyesal. Tapi keputusannya tidak bisa diganggu gugat, meskipun mata Sehun tampak ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Kau akan mendapat kekuatanmu kembali, jika kau sudah memegang bandul itu lagi."

Final.

Luhan terhenyak, Jongin tertohok, dan Sehun berhenti berusaha terlihat mengancam.

"Dan untuk Jongin," Yang disebut namanya menoleh cepat. "Kau dihukum untuk menggosok seluruh benda dari ruang amulet." _Grand Master_ berkata pelan. Jongin mengembuskan napas sedikit lega, setidaknya tugasnya cukup mudah meskipun ruang amulet berukuran sedikit lebih luas dari lapangan sepak bola.

"Tanpa kekuatan." Lanjut _Grand Master_ lagi.

Jongin memejamkan matanya pasrah. _Ini baru siksaan,_ batinnya merana. _Dasar Luhan sialan!_

Luhan mendelik tajam ke arah Jongin, sebagai pemiliki kekuatan telekinesis, dia tentu bisa mendengarkan isi hati orang lain. Jongin lalu tersenyum sampai ke matanya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, jauh, jauh, jauh dari negeri langit. Kim Minseok mengaduh pelan ketika sebuah benda memantul di kepalanya lalu jatuh berdenting. Menunduk, Minseok mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih rantai emas yang berkilau terkena cahaya lampu kuning di atas kepalanya. Sebuah bandul bulan sabit tergantung di ujungnya. Minseok menimbang-nimbang sebentar lalu perlahan beringsut masuk ke dalam _dorm_ bersama benda itu di tangannya.

-To-Be-Continued-


End file.
